Niko falls for Alice
by nobody impotant
Summary: I have decided this story is not as good as it could have been, this was my first story, so of course I had a lot to learn and this story is not what I wanted it to be so I have decided to just abandon this one for now, but I might try to remake it in the futer, but for now I'll consider it a failed first try.
1. Chapter 1

Paste your do

Ch1

Neko falls for Alice

A/N This story takes place 10 years after Resident Evil Apocalypse and includes Characters from the RE film series and Grand theft auto Game series mostly from number 4 but I may add some from the other games assume the revenge path is taken and Roman is still alive But Kate is dead and assume Johnny figured out Neko killed Jim on Rays orders and is out get him and has reformed the lost Bikers also for you resident evil fans assume Clare and her convoy met Alice before Re extinction.

Disclaimer I don't own any of the characters you may recognize .

Prologue

10 years after the outbreak in Raccoon city The T-virus has spread like a fire in a coal mine for of lighter fluid and has destroyed nearly all of Human civilization using the chaos gangs took to the streets to secure weapons and supplies The Umbrella corporation has taken what is left of the world and continued there experiments with the deadly virus and has started capturing women to be raped and/or artificially impregnated so the corporation will have future population generation under it control and or more test subjects.

In one of umbrellas underground labs Neko Balic The ex hit man and leader of the resistents has just escaped after a failed attempt of freeing his girl friend Carmen his daughter and other women and children and as a last ditch effort ran out in the undead wasteland to escape the Umbrella guards.

Niko: Shit why wont these helicopters fuck off.

Niko fires an RPG destroying a Helicopter but there are 2 mare full of rockets and troops Niko loses them in then builing but they land and send out a trained death squad Neko tries to hide but a zombie leaps at him and Neko shoots him with his pistol but the troops here it and come after him not the first time Neko had to go toe to toe with a death squad even before the appocolypes so he fires his assault rifle taking out multiple troops and when he's out pulls out a shot gun and takes out 1 or 2 per shell but the undead here the camotion and take out the remaining troops from behind and Neko pulled out dual pistols and unloaded dual magazines in there heads and then pulled out a .357 revolver and took out 6 of the basterds and then a desert eagle and then a 45 but they kept on coming and Neko had to use his pull out his knife to fend off the inevitable.

Just the shots rang out killing the zombies and then A beautiful bad ass girl with a katana in one hand and a hatchet in the other the a spin kick in a zombies face then tore the rest apart Neko was in shock of the women's speed and skill and just then she said.

Alice: you Neko balic.

Neko shook his head his knife ready one of his hand guns reloaded in the chaos.

Alice: Good me and my friends want to help you takeout Umbrella.

Neko: how do I know your not an agent of Umbrellas or another of Rays hitman.

Alice: because I want to destroy Umbella to and your old fiend Ray Bulgary has been sealing slaves to Umbrella so I'd like to kill him to.

To be continued….

cument here...


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your docume

Niko falls for Alice

Ch2

A/N Ok if any one out there is actually reading this junk I would like thank you and remind you to review.

Hearing of Bulgery's involbment with Umbrella was of no surprise to Niko he had known Bulgery was involved in human trafficking long before the out break and it had made him a malty billion ere.

Niko: So you are the girl Umbrella put out a $5,000,000 reward for.

Alice: More like $10,000,000 last time I checked cheap bastards.

Just then a loud boom shook the building.

Niko: oh shit mortar!

6 more mortars shook the building and the beams started to fall but for seemingly no reason they stopped in mid air. Alice shouted move I cant hold this thing forever. Niko was shocked but did what she said they all ran to the back but it was blocked off and in the front sat an Umbrella tank with a double cannon and 5 machine gun nest witch started firing at what was left of the building everyone relised the only way out was straight threw the tank a man that came with Alice fired a Bazooka at the tank while the Niko and the others covered him it was a direct hit but barley fazed the huge tank and the troops in the machine gun nest returned fire killing all but Niko and Alice Niko fired at the gunners killing them off one by one and as if by Alice's will the building collapsed right on the tank and completely mist them but before they could celebrate a group of commandoes with knives came at them from behind a terrible mistake Alice kicked one in the face killing him instantly and another came at her and swung his knife at her but she blocked it and kicked him in the nuts then threw him to the side and then proceeded to kill 3 more with her sword and shot a last in the head wile this was happening one came at Niko but being an expert in hand to hand combat easily beat him and then pulled out his own knife and slashed the throats of 2 more before they even saw the knife spilling there blood on the ground one last one came at him with a club but Niko just grabbed his arm and twisted it so he'd drop the club and then stabbed him in the face.

About an hour later Nko and Alice made it to the convoy made up of several trucks of all kind covered with old scrap metal as make shift armor and with several light machine guns and a flamethrower for protection. Just then another incredibly sexy girl hopped out of one of the trucks followed by a man with an Ak-47 and another carrying 2 .45s.

Clair: Alice about time you came back I was sartting to worry about you.

Alice: Clair this is Niko balic Niko this is Clair Red Field.

Clair: so then is the Russian mobster I heard was trying to take out Umbrella.

Niko: SLAVIC and I only free lanced for the mob when they weren't trying to kill me or my family or were just black mailing me in my cousin.

Clair: Sorryy, Oh and your friend Jacob is here he told us were you might be.

Niko: Jacob up here how?

Just then Niko spotted none other then little Jacob started running towards him with his trademark joint in his mouth and talking in his Jamaican accent.

Little Jacob: Niko my brotha you crazy mon you.

Niko: Jacob nice to see you.

Little Jacob: so how's Carman and her little girl.

Niko looked down everyone became silent and Little Jacob almost dropped his joint.

Meanwhile at the HQ of Umbrellas Liberty City facility.

Wesker: Why is not only Niko not dead and Alice not in my custody but you lose a whole unit of troops captain.

Captain: Chair man sir my men di…

A gun shot went off and the now badly beaton Captain was dead.

Wesker: Well it seems it is your turn go to them and I will agree to let you keep the prize you came from so far to catch.

Wesker said to a creature witch was hideous and made a monstrous echo of a pre recorded voice as it left to catch a girl he thought would be worthy pray for a great hunter.

nt here...


	3. Chapter 3

Ch3

A/N Hello anyone who might actually read my story This is Neko falls for Alice Ch3 and this Chapter I have a special guest star from a well known franchise who is not from Resident Evil or Grand theft auto but is a great star in his own right and a near invincible PREDITOR enjoy.

It was 2 days since Niko met Alice and he was begging to f to be attracted to her not just because of her incredible body or the fact that they were both people with troubled past and have been fighting most of there lives but because he actually felt a strange connection he had not felt sence Kate was gunned down and although he cared about Carmen it was not as strong as it was with Kate or Machelle this scared Niko because so far every one that got close to him was hurt in some way.

While this was going on in the wasteland that was once up state Liberty Johnny in the LOST were getting info out of one of Nikos friends in there hideout that was surrounded by an army of undead.

Clay: Talk dick weed.

Brucy: Fuck you! ahh shit that hurts!

Brucy Screamed as Clay electrocuted him.

Just then Johnny walked in along with terry and Ash.

Terry looked at Johnny and said.

Terry: Johnny you shore you want to do this I mean would Jim really…..

Johnny looked at him with anger and said

Johnny: how dare you tell me what my best friend would have wanted my best friend and a brother. Now look what we have here a want to be play boy bitch who thanks he's tough not talkin.

Brucy: Fuck you man.

Johnny punched him in the stomach and said.

Johnny: Now listen here punk you are going to tell me were Niko is or I'll do to that 15 year old slut of your what I did to that big talkin midget brother of yours.

Just then 2 more Lost brothers came in with a young girl that looked younger about 7 months pregnet with a red mark on her face. Brucie looked in shock before looking at Johnny who obviously ment business.

Back at the convoy they had just picked up a bunch of survivors that Niko told them were to find including Niko friends Packie mckeary, Dwayne Forge, and Nikos only family left his cousin Roman along with several others they had picked up including an aging surgent and a mysterious man with a necklace that appeared to be made of human ears.

Alice had walked up to Niko.

Alice: How you hold in up.

Niko: Fine I guess.

Alice: I'm sorry Niko was she your wife.

Niko: Carman, No to be honest we weren't really close I only kept her around because I needed someone and she needed protection from the zombies but.

Before he could say another word they heard an explosion and the aging surgent was running to save them.

Hawkeye: Simone get some bandages fast!

Just then a blade came out of no were and into the doctors chest.

Niko saw heard foot steps and fired in that direction hitting something that mad a weird noise every one fired at it only to be with what appeard like some kind of blaster out of Star Wars Killing several survivers .

To Be Continued

document here...


	4. Chapter 4

Neko falls for Alice

Ch4

A/N: Ok in this chapter we introduce a character from a franchise called universal soldier not the most famous of characters but still my all-time favorite villain and for those who don't know about the movie Alice explains the basic premise, Also the predator makes an appearance and this is not his last and to anyone who is wondering about Carlos assume he is out doing something helpful somewhere else because I couldn't make this story about Niko and Alice work with him in it so sorry.

As the fighting with the strange creature continued the mysterious man with a necklace made out of human ears shot the monster with a M60 machine gun wounding it as Alice, Niko and the others continued to shoot at it. After they almost killed it the predator finally retreated but not before killing several survivors and damaging nearly all the vehicles.

Clair: What the fuck was that thing!

Alice: I don't know but…

Clair: But what?

Alice: It was reminiscent of a creature that slaughtered a group of mercenaries, U.S _soldiers_, gorillas and civilians in Columbia back in the 80s I know because Umbrella sent me and a bunch of other operatives to find it thinking they might be able to use it as some kind of weapon.

Niko spoke up from behind her.

Niko: And how did that go?

She turned to him.

Alice: out of 300 men and women that they sent to find it only I and 6 others survived including Wesker.

Niko: that sounds real fucking encouraging.

Meanwhile the mystery man they picked up looked at the damage and spoke.

Scott: This fuck fights a lot like the fuck that killed my men and ripped there fucking spines out.

Alice who had not thought much of the drifter now looked at him and realized who he was.

Alice: Sgt. Andrew Scott?

The whole convoy looked in amazement at the fact that Alice actually knew who he was.

Scott: Do you know me?

Alice: Only by reputation you're the last of the unisols.

Niko: The Uni…. What?

Alice: The Unisols they were an old experiment the U.S Army conducted were they tried reanimating the corpses of soldiers who had fallen in combat and not only that but make 5xs stronger, faster, and durable enough to take 2 whole clips to the chest and still get back up. It worked kinda.

Niko: What do you mean kinda?

Alice: They came out with slightly psychotic tendencies and most lacked the ability to feel compaction for other human beings and began to recent the army for bringing them back from the dead just to be there littler errand boys so to say. The Army tried to control them with a serum to make them forget about ever being human and so they would follow orders without question, but they enabitley got free and weren't so happy about the serum.

Scott: In our defiance we were created to be monsters they were just hoping for monsters they could own and luckily that shit those motherfucker were shooting in our necks wasn't strong enough to make all of us there slaves especially a crazy badass like me.

Everyone in the convoy looked at him with a mix of interest and fear.

Back in upstate liberty the Lost brotherhood took off on a helicopter loaded with their bikes and guns.

The helicopter took them past the main mass of undead to a spot where they could fight their way out from there. As the helicopter hovered they jumped out on their bikes and covered them with lead some of the more gutsy bikers like Johnny actually came at them head on smashing them in with bats as they rode past.

Meanwhile at their compound Brucie had managed to pick his shackles and got free and knocked out the guards and stole their guns and snuck out with his wife to the chopper that just landed and shot the pilot with a silenced pistol and took off while a bunch of the bikers fired at the chopper.


End file.
